


Stormy Nights

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, thunderstorm fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Before the raven could open his mouth, a flash of lightening lit up the room and before the thunder shook the apartment, he found himself on his back with the towel falling beside him. He had to blink a few times to realize what just happen, but he looked down to find his friend hugging him tightly with eyes squeezed shut.





	

            Drop after painstaking drop landed on the drowsy blonde’s head. He rubbed his face, wiping the water off, but another drop landed right on his nose and went in. He coughed as he shot up from his bed. He soon found himself in damp sheets and clothes. He looked up at his ceiling to find a brown spot and water dropping from it, then he looked over and found several other spots. He threw his blankets off and stepped off the bed only to stand on a wet squishy carpet.

“No.” He gasped. He walked across the room and out to the living room to find his entire ceiling dripping with water. “What?”

He dropped his head and sighed, but looked straight up as he yelled in aggravation. It was short lived though, when another drop hit his forehead.

            Kai tapped his foot impatiently, Uruha was looking over his grocery list, Aoi was fiddling on his twitter account, and Ruki was doodling on one of his notebooks. The drummer looked up from his drum set when he saw their very late bassist walk in without his beloved instrument.

“You’re late!” The leader announce, catching everybody’s attention. “And you didn’t even bother to call or answer your phone. You better have a good excuse.”

Reita sighed as he dropped his head. “My apartment was flooded.”

“Eh?” they all shouted.

“I thought you lived on the third floor.” Ruki said.

“Yeah well, the downpour we had last night messed up the roof and water leaked in. My phone was on the floor and now it doesn’t work! My bass had water damage so I had to get it to a restorer as soon as possible! Not only that, I had to pack and leave so they could fix it up. That won’t be done for a whole week, so I have to go to a damn hotel! But before all that I have to go and buy a new fucking phone, so don’t you give me an attitude about being late!”

They all stared at him with wide eyes as he walked to the couch and plopped down on it. Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where are your other basses?”

Reita looked down. “They were in my closet, hanging in their spots. Water dripped on the shelf above them, so as I opened the door, it gave out and fell on them.” The blonde sniffled. “I think I’m going to cry. It snapped all their necks in half.”

 “How long is it going to take for your bass to get fix?” The drummer asked.

“I’m not sure. Since I lost my phone, I gave him your number to call when he finds out.”

The brunette shook his head. “Ok then. I guess we’ll practice when it gets fixed. I’ll call you all, when I get the phone call.”

“Look on the bright side Rei,” Ruki said with a smile. “You don’t have to stay at a hotel. You can stay with me and Uruha.”

“Ru, the last time I stayed with you guys, I heard noises that I never want to hear again.”

The singer blushed and went back to his doodle while the honey blonde behind him licked his lips with a smile.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Kai announced as he walked past them and out of the room. The blonde sighed as he looked down at the floor.

“You can stay with me.” Aoi said with a smile. Reita smiled softly at his friend.

“Thanks.”

            The raven opened the front door of his apartment and switched on his lights as he dropped a bag on the floor. Reita walked in and dropped his second bag beside the other before he took his shoes off. He sighed as lifted both bags and carried them deeper into the apartment.

“Just set them in the living room for now.”

“K.” The blonde dropped the bags in front of the couch. As he sat up straight a pair of hands placed themselves on his shoulders. He turned his head to find Aoi strangely smiling as he slid the blonde’s jacket off his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“Taking your jacket. I wouldn’t be a good host if I didn’t.”

Reita shook his head and took his jacket off then sat down as the guitarist hanged the expensive piece in the hall closet. “You want a beer?”

“That sounds nice.” The blonde mumbled.

Aoi walked through the room to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers out of his fridge then headed back. He found his friend rubbing his forehead with a stressed out expression. The raven tapped the beer on his hand, catching his attention. “You ok?”

The blonde took the brown bottle and opened it before chugging more than half the liquid. “My apartment is ruined, most of my furniture, if not all, has water damage, strangers are in it fixing it up and all basses are ruined. You did not just ask if I was ok.”

“Yeah that was pretty stupid.” He sat pretty close to Reita. “Look on the bright side, at least you get to spend time with me.”

The bassist giggled before finishing off his beer and then he stole the raven’s before it was even opened. Aoi raised an eyebrow as he watched the other pop the cap off and chug the bottle down in one go. “This whole day has been a stressful mess.”

The raven rubbed the blonde hair as his friend leaned on his shoulder. He moved some of the blond locks behind his ear, then rubbed down Reita’s cheek. The bassist sat up and looked at his friend weirdly. Aoi gave another strangely sly smile.

“I hate to tell you this, but I think it’s going to be a while before you can go back home.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s going to storm pretty bad tonight and the nest couple of days.”

“Eh?”

Aoi laughed. “Don’t you watch the news?”

The blonde sighed. “Yeah, but I’m too tired to check the weather by the time I get home. Besides, I didn’t think that my ceiling would leak.”

The raven laughed. “True. Want to play some video games?”

            “Wahoo!” Reita yelped as he jumped. “Once again, Reita dominates you! Bow down to the master!”

Aoi rolled his eyes and smacked his friend’s stomach, making him grunt. “I have to clean the kitchen.”

“Ah, what? You don’t want to lose again?”

The guitarist stood up and patted his friend’s shoulder. “Maybe later. Besides, I let you win.”

“You wish.”

“Hey, don’t you have to do something?”

The blonde sat on the couch. “No, not really. I could use a shower though.”

“Feel free to use my bathroom. Don’t use up all my soap.”

Reita giggled as he opened up his bag and pulled out some boxers and a shirt. He looked up to see the rain pouring against the window and the purple clouds moving. He sighed before heading down the hallway to the first door on the right and turned on the light as he went in. He turned the shower on, shut the door, and undressed before stepping into the steamy water. He rinsed his body, then squeezed some shampoo in his hand and started scrubbing his scalp.

            Aoi rinsed the last plate and sat it on the drying rack, then went to wash the pans. As he started rinsing it, a flash of lightening, the boom of thunder, and then darkness. Aoi sighed, but turned the water off then lit the candle on his counter. Before he could take hold of it, he heard a loud bang from down the hall. He dashed out of the kitchen, down the hall and swung the bathroom door open. He squinted, but it didn’t take long to see his friend grunting on the floor.

“Akira!” He kneeled beside the blonde. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Reita pushed himself up, but kept his head down. “The lights went out, so I tried to step out of the tub, but I stepped on the edge and slipped.”

Aoi shook his head as he grabbed a towel out of his cabinet. He wrapped it around Reita’s body and lifted him up to his feet, where he gasped. The raven held him tightly so he wouldn’t fall.

“Where are you hurt?”

“My ankle.” The bassist hissed. Aoi wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and helped him walk out to the living room where he made Reita sit down. He rushed to the freezer, filled a bag with ice, then wrapped it with a hand towel and walked back. He swallowed hard when he saw his friend. Reita’s body was slumped a little, the towel was lowered off his shoulders onto his arms, and his legs were lifelessly sprawled out. He gulped as he sat on his knees in front of the blonde and lifted the hurt ankle. Aoi pressed the pack on the bassist’s ankle, then looked up to see the towel barely covering his privates. He started to gently rub Reita’s leg, then moved his hand up to the blonde’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” Reita pulled his leg back and sat up. Before the raven could open his mouth, a flash of lightening lit up the room and before the thunder shook the apartment, he found himself on his back with the towel falling beside him. He had to blink a few times to realize what just happen, but he looked down to find his friend hugging him tightly with eyes squeezed shut. He could hear Reita’s shaky breath.

“Rei, are you scared of lightening?”

The blonde tensed up and buried his head in the raven’s chest. Aoi carefully placed his hand on Reita’s bare, wet back and started to gently rub it to relax the other. He laid his head back as he started rubbing with his other hand too. As he lowered them a little, another strike of lightening made the blonde jump again and the raven soon found his hands on a new delightful place. He swallowed hard as he took the opportunity to squeeze the bassist’s plumped butt cheeks. Reita bit his lip as he buried his head in the crook of the guitarist’s neck.

“Yuu…”He mumbled. Aoi hummed. “Do…do you…like me?”

“Of course I do.”

“No.” He whispered. “I mean…do you…like me _that_ way?”

Aoi smiled as he squeezed the blonde’s cheeks again. “Does this answer your question?”

Reita closed his eyes. “for how long?”

“A while now. I started to find you…very attractive right before our last tour started. Then, I soon found your personality even more striking. I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“I…I never had a guy like me before. It’s weird.” The bassist sat up and looked his friend in the eyes. “But I think I’m attracted to you too. I find myself staring at you sometimes and blushing without even realizing it. I thought I was weird, a freak.”

The guitarist smiled as he rubbed the other’s cheek and raised up to kiss his lips. The blonde trembled, but kissed back and he was happy that Aoi didn’t push him further. The raven pulled away with a glistening pair of love filled eyes.

“Let’s get you dressed.”

They got off the floor and Reita sat down as Aoi went to the bathroom to grab his clothes. He helped Reita get dressed, then helped him walk to the bedroom where the blonde laid on the bed. The raven went to walk out to get the candle, but a flash of lightening made Reita jump up and grab the guitarist’s arm.

“Don’t go.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” Aoi pulled away and walked out to the kitchen to grab the melting red candle, then he headed back, seeing more lightening on the way. Thunder roared as he stepped into his room and he saw the blonde curled into a ball. He smiled as he placed the candle on the nightstand and he slipped on the bed.

“Hey,” He whispered, rubbing Reita’s side. “It’s ok, I’m here.”

The blonde turned over and hugged Aoi. “When I was younger, a month before I met Kouyou, I got lost coming back from the store. It started storming. Lightening struck a tree and a large branch fell right in front of me. I freaked out and started running. All I saw was lightening. I don’t really remember what happens afterwards. I can’t stand lightening anymore, I just freak out.”

Aoi giggled making the blonde glare at him. “You know, there were a few flashes just now and you didn’t even notice. Is it because I’m holding you?”

Reita snuggled his head in the guitarist’s chest and shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now, let get some sleep.”

The blonde shook his head as Aoi blew out the candle and hugged him tighter with a smile. “I’m glad you told me your secret. Will you tell me more?”

“Maybe later.”

“Good enough.”

“Good night.” Reita whispered.

“Good night love.”

            The blonde woke up to find himself still being held tightly by a sleeping Aoi. He sat up a little, making the guitarist moan. The raven opened his eyes with a smile. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Reita whispered.

Aoi raised up completely and found his alarm clock flashing. “The electricity is back on.”

“Ok.”

“I bet Kai is wondering where we’re at.” Just as the raven said that, they heard his phone ringing in the living room.

“Ignore it.” Reita mumbled with a red face. “Lay back down with me?”

Aoi laid on his back and the blonde climbed on his chest. They hugged each other and snuggled a bit. “I’m glad your apartment leaked.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

The bassist sat up. “How could you say that?”

“Think about it Akira.” The raven rubbed the blonde’s cheek. “If it didn’t, then you wouldn’t be my baby right now.”

“I’m not your baby.” Aoi’s eyes got wide and even wider when Reita laid back down. “I’m your boyfriend.”

“Right, sorry love.” The guitarist said squeezing the blonde’s ass again.

Reita giggled. “Who said you’re on top?”

Aoi raised an eyebrow. “Who said you were?”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind getting yelled at for being late.”The raven gave an evil grin, only to get one back in return.


End file.
